Appreciation
by WingJade
Summary: When Yugi feels abandoned and lonely, a few of our favorite duel monsters decide to take matters into their own hands and befriend their dear Yugi-sama. Very mild angst.
1. Default Chapter

****

  
  
  
Summary: When Yugi feels abandoned and lonely, a few of our favorite duel monsters decide to take matters into their own hands and befriend their dear Yugi-sama.

Appreciation 

  
"See you tomorrow, Yami!" Yugi waved at his yami, who simply climbed in Kaiba's car without a backward glance. Ever since Yami had started dating the CEO, Yugi had found himself being ignored. No-no, that was wrong. It wasn't Kaiba's fault it was- Yugi cut off his mental train of thought. Now what? He'd already done his homework, had dinner, and he couldn't meet up with any of his friends because Jounouchi was out with Honda, Anzu was out with her girlfriends, and Yami had just left. Ryou and Bakura were staying home, but judging by the hickeys Ryou had been sporting along with his usual cream sweater, the two of them wouldn't exactly welcome his company. Yugi hated being lonely, something that he had been for a long time, because Yami, or Anzu, or Jounouchi, or Ryou, or just someone, was always there. But now they all had someone they loved more than they loved him. //Oh, stop it. Stop being petty and go do something, // snapped a voice inside his head. //The only reason you're alone is because you're too much of a coward to say how you felt-// Yugi clapped his hands over his ears, though he couldn't escape the taunts of the voice. He couldn't escape what was true. 

__

"Ne, Yugi, do you have somebody you like?"   
"Why?"  
Anzu tapped his arm. "Because you look kind of down, like you're missing someone." Yugi shook his head. "No-no, I don't." 

  
Holding his umbrella over his head, Yugi feigned deafness as Yami talked about his date with Kaiba. There was this-bubble-inside his chest that grew with every mention of Kaiba's name. Why did *he* make Yami so happy. Why couldn't Yugi make Yami light up with that 'I-love-him-so-much-glow'? //Well, let's see. Kaiba's cool, brilliant, rich, kind-to Yami, anyway- a excellent duelist who's only lost once-on his own-, self-reliant, sexy as hell, in other words, everything I'm not. // It seemed that Yami was so caught up in his description that he didn't notice the 'bubble' inside of Yugi growing, or the hot tears that threatened to spill over the rims of Yugi's violet eyes. He would have said something if he had, and to the small duelist, that was the worst thing of all. The 'bubble' burst, and Yugi took off down the street, abandoning his umbrella to the sidewalk, hot tears mingling with the cold rain. 

"See you tomorrow, Yugi!"   
//We were supposed to go to the movies...//   
"I'm going out with Honda, see ya!"   
//Can't I come? //   
"I know we were supposed to go, Yugi, but I'll have to back out, it's not often Seto's home early, you understand, don't you?"   
//You promised me...//   
"We'll go another time, Yugi, Bakura just wants me all to himself, okay? Bye!"   
//What if *I* wanted you all to myself...//

  
Yugi was asleep now, tears leaving their marks on his gentle face as he whimpered in his sleep. Once they were certain he was sleeping, a few cards slipped out of his deck and cast off a violet glow. When the glow faded, a brown puffball the size of a terrier with clawed paws, a blonde elf carrying a sword, and a mage with blue eyes and purple hair had all appeared in the room. "Yugi-sama cry," whined Kuriboh. "Yugi-sama lonely."   
The Celtic Guardian nodded. "You're right. But what can we do? Yami-san seems to only have eyes for Kaiba-san. Yugi-sama will not confess his true feelings to anyone."   
"And keeping up a happy act for everyone else is too much work." The Dark Magician removed his armor. "He needs us, now. People who already love him and know how he feels."   
"Good!" cried Kuriboh, and he crawled next to Yugi on his bed. The Celtic Guardian sat on the floor, and the Dark Magician knelt by the bed and gently touched his master's shoulder. "Yugi-sama. Yugi-sama." A pair of tear-reddened eyes opened to look at him. Their owner sat up in surprise. "Dark Magician?" Yugi reached out to touch him then pulled his hand away. 

"It's all right." The Dark Magician clasped Yugi's hand in his and brought it to his own face. "We are all here." The mage watched as Yugi's eyes passed over Kuriboh and the warrior. 

"Why? I didn't call you or anything..."   
"Because we love Yugi-sama!" giggled Kuriboh. "Because Yugi-sama is sad, and Yugi-sama loves us."   
"So you all came...for me..." There was a group nod from the duel monsters. "Thank you. All of you."   
"There is no need for thanks, Yugi-sama. Now, can you sleep?"   
"Will you stay?"   
There was nod from the elf, a giggle from Kuriboh, and the mage answered, "Of course." So Yugi spent his first restful night in nearly two months with Kuriboh by his head, the Celtic Guardian in his chair, and in the arms of the Dark Magician. 

  
"Good morning!" A good sleep seemed to have done wonders with Yugi's spirits as he bounded down the stairs fully dressed. It appeared that the elf and Kuriboh were fighting over the remote-wait a minute. Yugi walked over to the couch and stared. The elf had slimmed down; enough to look like a normal teenage boy in Yugi's school uniform. He'd also shrunk his ears. Kuriboh, on the other hand, had much more bushy hair than a normal teenage boy, and was about Yugi's height, about an inch and a half shorter. "Uh...what are two wearing?"   
"Doesn't this look more normal?" The Celtic Guardian asked, releasing the remote and adjusting his collar. 

"You look fine, but Kuriboh, you need much less hair. Shorter and not so furry-looking." In a split second, Kuriboh had shortened his hair to shoulder-length waves, revealing big green eyes. "Much better-" Yugi's words died on his tongue as the Dark Magician walked in, shirtless. "I made breakfast, Yugi-sama. Kuri-kun, Kane-kun, your disguises are perfect."   
"Kuroi-kun, you can't go to school like that. It's freezing outside." The mage shrugged and a shirt materialized, to Yugi's relief and disappointment. Kuroi handed Yugi a glass of juice and a breakfast sandwich. "Thank you." Yugi bit into the sandwich, which was rather tasty. "Mmm-good!" Four lunch boxes came floating into the room, two landing in the respective laps of Kuri and Kane, and the remaining two settled on the coffee table. Yugi, who had already polished off his sandwich, picked his up. "Oh, it's cute." Yugi smiled and set it back down. "Thank you, Kuroi." The elf could have sworn he saw the mage blush before he accepted Yugi's thanks. 

  
Kuri had, at his request, dragged Yugi out of the house a little early, to 'make sure he could get to school', leaving Kane and Kuroi alone. "I thought the point of this was to make Yugi-sama happy, with Yami-san if possible. Not for you to satisfy yourself." Kuroi looked offended, but the elf continued on anyway. "Yugi-sama does not need your attentions to confuse him even more, Kuroi. He *is* very innocent, after all. One could even that he was naive." The mage didn't answer, grabbed his bag, and left, slamming the door behind him. Guessing that he had offended the other monster, Kane quickly followed, locking the door behind him. "Kuroi-."   
"Do you think I would do such a thing? Seduce him? Is that what you think I want? Sex?" Kuroi was angry, but there was a ring of assent to his voice. So, he was admitting some attraction to their young master-and he seemed almost ashamed of his emotions. Clapping a hand on the taller monster's shoulder, he smiled. "It's all right. I know you wouldn't do that, no matter how attracted you were. Come on, we don't want to be late for our first day of school."   
  
"Everyone, sit down. Sit!" There was a mass scrambling for chairs as the teacher reached the front of the room. "Today we have three transfer students from-uh, well, I don't really know, and it doesn't matter, as I'm sure they can tell you themselves. Come in, come in." Everyone started whispering as the three came in.   
"Aww, all boys!"   
"They're so cute!"   
"Sexy!"   
Kane smiled at the girls, who melted in their chairs. "Mono Kane. Nice to meet you."   
"Mono Kuroi." Any girl who hadn't melted before did so now.   
"Mono Kuri! Nice to meet you!" There was a general agreement of 'Kawaii!'.   
The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Are you related?" All three shook their heads. "Oh." All three boys picked a seat without the teacher saying a word-Kuroi, next to Yugi, Kuri in front of Yugi, and Kane sat in front of Kuroi. The teacher simply shrugged, and opened his lesson planner.   
"This is the legend of the demon of Re-Kari. In this story a demon and a warrior form a love triangle with a lovely princess and..."   
  
"Is school always this boring, Yugi-sama?" Kane asked, unwrapping his lunch and popping a radish into his mouth.   
"Not always," said Yugi, around a mouthful of noodles.   
"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full, Yugi-sama." Kuroi commented.   
Yugi swallowed and nodded. "Can you make lunch like this every day?"   
"If you want."   
"You made this lunch, Kuroi-kun? That's so cool. Are you good at things like that?" The question had come from the leader of a group of girls that included Anzu. "Sort of."   
The girls all giggled. "You'll make someone a good husband." There was more giggling, then the girls grabbed Kuroi by his arms and dragged him away, leaving Anzu behind, and leaving Yugi, Kane, and Kuri with stunned looks on their faces. "Yugi." Anzu sat down next to him. "I wanted to tell you that I can't make it next weekend, you know, to help out around the shop. Mina-chan is having a party. Is that okay?"   
Yugi nodded, and gave his now standard response. "Sure, that's fine." The girl smiled and walked off. Kane munched on his salad. "What kinda girl is that, who stands up a friend-Yugi-sama!" Yugi was now squeezing his chopsticks so tightly that they threatened to snap. Kuri quickly poked holes in a radish, giving it eyes and mouth, and made it dance on one of his chopsticks. "Be happy! Live with more variety! Go, Yugi-sama!"   
"Kuri...."   
"Yugi-sama...."   
"Kuri...?"   
"Yugi-sama...."   
"Aibou?" Yugi turned to see Yami standing behind him. "May I speak to you alone?"   
Yugi got up obediently. "I'll be back in a minute, okay?" Kane nodded and Kuri smiled, waving his radish-head. 

  
"Why did you bring them to school? They're Duel Monsters; they don't belong here. What if Kuriboh changes back and someone sees?"   
"What if someone saw you use your powers?" Yugi shot back. Yami blinked, surprised. Yugi hadn't challenged him since Duelist Kingdom. "I brought them because they wanted to come." //And because you and all the others are so wrapped up in each other that you don't notice me.//   
"Yugi-sama?" It was Kuroi. "Lunch is over." Yugi nodded and left the room with the mage without a backward look towards his yami, who quickly left, not liking the feeling of being left behind.

  
"Homework too hard," pouted Kuri on the way home. "Give big headache!"   
Yugi smiled at the smaller boy. "I feel that way too, sometimes. I'll help you if you get stuck, okay?"   
"Yeah!" Kuri hugged him.   
Kane and Kuroi both smiled at the smaller two. "Yugi-sama seems much happier today." Kane commented.   
"Probably because we are here. He didn't spend the day being ignored." Kuroi commented, watching his small master fondly.   
Kane noticed his look and smiled. "Not with the way you are looking at him. You are lacking in subtlety, Kuroi-kun. You *gotta* work on that."   
"What's he got to work on?"   
"Nothing, let's go home," said Kuroi, quickly. Yugi and Kuri exchanged looks and shrugged. 

While Kuri and Yugi struggled over the last of their math homework at the table, Kane stretched and watched television. Kuroi was making dinner, he being the best cook among them, despite his protests. 'I am a mage, not a chef!' But Yugi's puppy dog eyes had beaten him in the end. Yugi had thrown down his pencil in triumph. "Finished!" 

Kuri began chewing on his eraser. "Yugi-sama, check my answer."   
"Fine, if x stands for the price of pencils, and you bought twenty-five and spend 125.00, then x is...where's the answer?" Kuri pointed to a very erased and smudged corner. "Five, right. But write it where's it's easy to see, or circle it, or the teacher will mark it wrong."   
"Oh... Is Yami-san coming home tonight?" Yugi tensed at the mention of Yami. He shook his head and got up from the table. "Yugi-sama, don't go, I just finished-"   
"I'm not hungry, Kuroi." Yugi knew Kuri hadn't meant to upset him, and so to keep from getting angry at the smaller boy-monster, he ran upstairs. Kuroi was tempted to hit Kuri on his ears. "Why'd you mention Yami-san?" Kuri drooped, ears flattened against his head. "It's all right. I'll go check up on him later."   
  
When Kuroi came upstairs later, a tray floating in midair beside him, he found the door unlocked, but Yugi on the bed, sobbing his heart out into his pillow. "Oh, Yugi-sama..." He set the tray on Yugi's dresser and knelt next to him. "Does just hearing his name make you weep?"   
"No...he's sleeping with Kaiba! Right now! I tried to talk to him, and he...they..." Yugi buried his face into his pillow even deeper. "He really does love him." Kuroi touched Yugi's back gently as it hitched with his sobs. "No one's ever going to love me like that. No one's ever going to think I'm special like that."   
"Yugi-sama-."   
"Look at me! I'm a crybaby, weak, short, not even a very good duelist without Yami holding my hand, and not at all attractive! No one's ever going to love me!"   
Kuroi stroked his hair. "So, not belonging to anyone makes you lonely?" Yugi nodded, still crying. "It makes me lonely too." Yugi looked up, just enough to see Kuroi's face. "Do you know what happens to us when we're not in anyone's deck and cared for?" The boy shook his head. "It's like we're sealed in a glass box, never really loved, never really touched. I hated it. Then, one day, a boy came into the store that I was in. He was exchanging money, something of value, for me. I could tell the money had taken time to collect. And when I was placed in the boy's hand, I knew I had found a home with someone that I could serve with love, because this boy had a kind soul that could love me as well. That boy was you, Yugi-sama. And I prefer a kind nature and good heart to an expert duelist. And you're wrong about your level of attractiveness, you know." Uncertainly, as if he expected the boy to push him away, he wiped the remains of Yugi's tears away. "Please stop crying. A smile is your best expression."   
  
Kane and Kuri poked their heads into the room an hour later. Yugi and Kuroi were cuddling, still clothed; Kane was relieved to note. Both were fast asleep. "Let's sleep in the other room, Kuri, and leave them alone."   
"Okay." The two monsters left, both satisfied that their Master would sleep well again that night, even if he was not in the arms of the one he wanted.  
Some miles away, the other half of Yugi lay awake, next to a sated Seto. While his body was satisfied, his heart ached for something that he felt he had misplaced but knew was *somewhere* nearby, if he could only see it. Yami sighed, closed his eyes, and buried his face into Seto's chest. As he fell asleep, his subconscious whispered one word: "Aibou..."   
  
**Notes:   
Kuroi: Dark Magician, means 'black'.   
Kuri: Kuriboh, doesn't mean anything, to my knowledge.   
Kane: Celtic Guardian, means 'metal'.   
I wrote this chapter in one day! This seriously came from nowhere. Please review, they make me happy. **


	2. Uncertain Emotions

****

Thank you for all the nice reviews! They make me so happy! So, since some of you asked for another chapter, here it is! 

Chapter 2: Unfocused Emotions 

__

"Yugi-sama…." 

The boy stumbled though the fog. "Kuroi? Where are you?" The fog cleared to reveal Kuroi sitting cross-legged on a stone pedestal. Yugi reached for him, but Kuroi leaned away from his hands and roughly turned him around, making a soft, unhappy noise in the back of his throat. It sounded…almost like…he was holding something back. Yugi turned to Kuroi again; who had lowered himself to the ground, with his long purple hair flowing over his face. Yugi knelt down and brushed away glistening tears, and looked into surprised blue eyes. So beautiful, so close…Yugi closed his eyes, leaned forward, and…was jumped upon. Two big green eyes stared into his. "Ku-Kuri!" 

"Good morning, Yugi-sama! Kane's making breakfast, come down, come down! It's Saturday!" 

"Uh…huh…okay, let me get up, all right?" Kuri giggled, hopped off the bed, and ran back downstairs, making a great deal of noise as he did. Yugi dragged himself out of bed and started rooting through his dresser for some clothes. "Yugi-sama?" 

"Kuri, I told you I was-" For the second time in two days, Yugi was struck dumb by the sight of the Dark Magician. But this time, he wore nothing except a towel draped over his left shoulder and long wet purple hair. Yugi immediately sprouted a nosebleed. "Ah…I…"

"Yugi-sama, you're bleeding!" Kuroi, not thinking very clearly, it *was* early, reached for a tissue and began to 'assist' his small master. Of course, this put his naked body very close to Yugi, who blushed and snatched the tissue away in embarrassment. "I can take care of it myself, thanks. Could you…back up a little?" 

"Oh. I'm sorry." Kuroi backed away, while Yugi stopped the stream of blood coming from his nose. 

"I'm going to take a shower." Yugi grabbed his selected outfit and fairly ran from the room. Kuroi began hitting his forehead. "Stupid. That was incredibly stupid. Coming in here naked! What was I thinking?" 

"Not much, obviously." Kane stood in the doorway, white shirt open. "Put some clothes on, or when Yugi-sama comes back in, he'll pass out from the loss of blood." He paused to think. "Or you will, depending on how fast all the blood in your brain will go to your-" 

Kuroi threw a pillow at him with a bit of magic. "Be quiet." Kane, still in a mood to tease, came over to him and got very close to his face, so that their noses were almost touching. "But just imagine, Yugi-sama coming into the room wearing that cute little sleeveless shirt and those tight pants that leave *nothing* to the imagination. He leans over, just enough to show that he's decided to go without a certain garment-." 

"Go back downstairs before Yugi-sama hears you, you stupid elf." 

The Celtic Guardian shrugged. "Right, wouldn't want him to know he's sharing a room with a magician who's lusting after his body. Dreaming about tasting that milky skin, those sweet and innocent lips…" 

Kuroi smirked. "From the way you describe him, it sounds like *you* are inflamed with lust, Kane." The elf swordsman blushed, mumbled something that sounded like 'no' and vanished. Kuroi chuckled to himself, and went about getting dressed.

There was no reason for the magician to laugh, however, when Yugi came downstairs exactly the way Kane had described. Yugi mumbled a 'hello' when he saw him and quickly retreated to the television, where Kuri was engrossed in some talk show, where the topic was, 'I'm lusting after my roommate, and he's a man!' Yugi quickly changed the channel, to a soap opera. "Look, Hiroshi, this isn't working. I need a strong person in my life now, not some gay little weakling like you." Kuri changed the channel this time, and found a game show. They watched this in safety until Kane called them to breakfast, muttering under his breath about insulting magicians not needing any, as they could feed off of the embarrassment of others. 

Ryou looked around the table at the small group, confused. "You guys…doesn't it feel like…we're missing someone?" 

Jounouchi counted. "Honda, you, Bakura, Anzu, Kaiba-" 

"Yugi's missing," Seto commented, cutting him off. Jounouchi glared at him but continued. "For once, the rich guy's right. Where is he anyway?" 

"He's at home," Yami commented, shifting his position. 

"Alone?" Ryou asked, looking concerned.

Yami shook his head. "Speaking of that, have you noticed the three 'transfer students'?" 

"Yes, they're really handsome. The blonde one has a nice-" Ryou fell silent, blushing. Bakura scowled. 

"I don't think they're human." That caught everyone's attention, and all eyes turned to Yami, who shifted position again. "Just because Kuri-san is a little strange doesn't mean-" Yami cut Anzu off with a wave of his hand, and shifted his position yet again. "Don't you think it's strange that no one seems to know where they came from, yet they're never questioned about it? That they call Yugi 'Yugi-sama?' Not to mention their names-'Black', 'Metal' 'Kuri'. They're not human. Those are Duel Monsters, and Yugi has *something* to do with them." //Or they want something from him.//

"But Yugi couldn't-could he?" Anzu bit her lip, eyes worried. 

Ryou looked upset, brown eyes echoing Anzu's feelings. "We have been ignoring him lately. Maybe he was lonely." 

Bakura rolled his eyes. "We have not, and besides, you don't think the shrimp would summon monsters to keep him company, do you?" 

Honda nodded. "Never thought I'd say this, but I agree with him. Yugi wouldn't summon monsters out of loneliness. Maybe he wants revenge on us for 'ignoring' him." 

Ryou groaned. "Are we talking about the same Yugi? *Our* Yugi doesn't take revenge on people. Right, Yami?" 

"Right, besides, now that I think about it, Yugi doesn't know how-or have the power- to summon them. Which means that they summoned themselves. And I'm not sure if that's a good thing. Kuroi is the Dark Magician, I'd know him anywhere, and Kane is the Celtic Guardian. Judging by his actions, Kuri is Kuriboh. Yugi is their master, after all. If they believe he's been wronged…" Yami fell silent, and Seto casually slipped an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry. Yugi hates hurting people, even people he's angry at. He's not going to let them hurt anyone. He refused to take the chance of hurting *me *, so I think you all are safe. Of course, I wouldn't object to the puppy getting sliced apart, but-" Yami elbowed him in the ribs, hard. Ryou nodded firmly. "I think we should all go to Yugi's house, or at least call. He shouldn't have to be alone because we're all paired up and he isn't." 

"Anzu isn't," Honda pointed out. 

"And she isn't alone, either," Ryou shot back. "She's here with us. Yugi, on the other hand-." 

"Isn't all alone either." Seto commented. "He's sitting at home with three others, new friends that he's replaced all of *you* with. I wouldn't worry if I were you." Yami nodded agreement, though a small voice in the back of his head commented, 'Yugi *can't* replace *you *. He's your aibou, isn't he?' 

"I can't believe you people call yourselves his friends!" Ryou jumped up, knocking several drinks over in the process. "You're so obsessed with each other and other friends you've forgotten him, and-." 

"People are *staring* at you, Ryou-." 

"Let them! Yugi's never said a word, but it must hurt to be completely ditched by all of your friends-me included. And you-" he pointed at Yami, "you're his partner! But you're so obsessed with *him *-" this was directed at Seto, "that you've thrown him away like a piece of trash! And he's never said a word!" Ryou stomped away from the table, out of the restaurant, and down the block. "Wow…that's the longest speech Ryou's ever given." 

Bakura nodded at Jounouchi. "And he's right. Excuse me." 

Kuroi and Yugi were building a card house, blushing every time their hands touched, while Kane did push ups in one corner, and Kuri channel surfed and munched on potato chips. Yugi was happy. He had friends who really loved him again. Sure, they weren't exactly human, but Yugi didn't really care. And Kuroi…Yugi blushed at the thought of the Dark Magician. He thought he was in love with Yami, but Kuroi…//Well, he *has* been walking around the house naked for the past two days. Of course you're going to be a little attracted. // A 'little attracted' was a bit of an understatement. That dream…not to mention the incident this morning. //Oh, don't even think about it. The last time you fell in love you got hurt, and all of your friends abandoned you. Besides, he's probably straight. I mean, he's even got a corresponding female card. Stupid Dark Magician Girl-Yugi, relax. For now, she's just ink on a card, and you are close enough to Kuroi to kiss him-Stop thinking, and keeping building the-// 

"Achoo!" Kuroi suddenly squeezed, and the entire house collapsed. "Apologies, Yugi-sama." The Dark Magician looked so sheepish and so *cute* that Yugi had to laugh. "It's all right. We can make it again." Suddenly, the phone rang, and Kuri rang to get it, still munching on potato chips, reaching it before the second ring. "'ello, 'ugi-sama's house. Oh, hi, Ryou-san, there's 'is really cool show on the television, with sweaty men fighting and *humping* and thumping and-oh, you want Yugi-sama? Oh, here." Kuri offered Yugi the phone with a smile. "It's Ryou-san." 

Yugi took the phone, smiling back. "Ryou, did you want something?" 

Ryou, at his house, wound the cord around his finger. "I'm calling to say that, well…" 

"He's lusting after your body and wants a threesome," commented a voice in the background. 

"Bakura! Don't *say* things like that. Ahem. What I wanted to say-before Bakura interrupted-was that I'm sorry for ignoring you and hurting you. I haven't been much of a friend lately. I hope you can forgive me…Yugi?" The boy was clutching the phone so tightly, Kuroi wondered if it could stand the strain. "Yugi, please, say something. It's okay, right?" 

__

"That's okay, isn't it?" 

"You don't mind, do you?" 

"I knew you wouldn't mind." 

"Great, I'll see ya later. Thanks for understanding." 

"It's okay with you, right?" 

"No, it is not 'okay' with me! All of you just-just left, and you didn't even notice that I was all alone-even my yami didn't want me, and now you're expecting me to say 'it's okay' like always, when it's never been okay! Forget about it, just forget it! Go and make love to your boyfriend, you'll forget about me the minute he pushes you down on the couch! Go on, go ahead, it's okay with me!" Yugi thrust the phone at Kuri and, once again, ran upstairs. Kuri sighed, said "Bye-bye, Ryou-san," and hung up the phone. Kane put his head in his hands. "It was going so well…he _laughed._" Kuroi slammed a fist onto the table as Kuri drooped, ears nearly flat against his head. "I'm going to talk to him." 

"Are you sure that's wise?" 

Kuroi smiled bitterly. "No, I'm fairly sure it is not." 

"Yugi-sama?" 

The keeper of the Sennen Puzzle glared, eyes teary, at his door. "Go away." He could hear Kuroi trying the door. "Yugi-sama, please-" 

"Go away!" 

He heard the magician sigh. "Please open the door, Yugi-sama, or I'll open it myself." Yugi didn't move, and a second later, the door banged open. Even though Yugi wasn't angry with the magician, he still glared at him. He was just hurt and upset and confused at the moment, and Kuroi's presence wasn't helping, as his ever-present teenage hormones reacted to the beautiful mage. "Get out! You have no right to barge into my room like this! Get out!" 

"I merely wished-." 

Yugi clamped his hands over his ears. "I don't *care* what you 'wished', I want you to get out! I don't want you here! Can't you see I want to be alone, not be coddled and cuddled like a baby? I hurt and I don't understand so many things, and you can't hide them away, and you're just making things worse! Just go away! I don't want your cuddles or Ryou's false apologies or anything like that from *you* or *him* or *those* two downstairs. Get out." Kuroi backed over the threshold, crushed by his master's words. With one last glance into glittering violet eyes, he vanished downstairs. 

__

"Yugi-san?" 

Yugi opened his eyes. The Change of Heart? "Why are you in my dreams?" She shook her head and took his hand. "Where are we going?" She led him out of his window and flew him down two blocks and around a corner. "This is-Ryou's house? Why did we come here?" 

"Shut up and listen," she snapped. Yugi shut up and looked into the bedroom. Ryou was sitting on his bed, wrapped in Bakura's arms. "What kind of friend am I? Yugi was the first one to ever really accept me! He's right, I never paid any attention to how he might feel, I just took his word for everything. Oh, Bakura!" 

"See, with your pain you hurt others." 

"I shouldn't have-I should have gone over to his house, I should have-I just wanted to apologize…I don't blame him for not accepting my apology…I just abandoned him like everyone else. I just wanted to say I was sorry…" 

The compassion that was part of Yugi's very soul ached for his friend. "I'm sorry too, Ryou, I was cruel, and you were trying to make things right…Ryou!" Yugi started to reach for his friend, but the Change of Heart pulled him away, dragging him back. "Tell him when you have understood everything. There are others that you have hurt, Yugi-san." 

"Kuroi…oh, I was so horrible to him…where is he?" 

"I wasn't done. Can you think of no other?" 

Yugi shook his head. "No one else cares about me anymore." 

"Oh, really?" Yugi suddenly felt like an invisible floor had dropped from under him, and he fell into…the cafeteria? He could see himself and the Duel Monsters sitting at a table, Kuroi smiling ever so slightly at him. Then, with surprise, he saw his yami watching them with an unreadable emotion in his eyes. His hands were clenched into fists and he was slightly trembling. He saw Seto say something to him, but Yami brushed off the CEO and stalked towards Yugi-himself, it was rather confusing. Then he was jolted back into his bed, with the Change of Heart sitting on the edge of it. "See…you've hurt three people because of your pain. Not taking Ryou-sama's apologies, turning Kuroi-san away so cruelly when he wanted to help, and ignoring Yami-san's heart." 

Yugi looked away. "He's in love with Kaiba. He doesn't care what I do anymore." The Change of Heart sighed. "If you're determined to believe that, I suppose I can't do anything about it. But I *will* say this: Yami-san *loves* you. Perhaps he loves Kaiba-san as well, but I *know* he loves you. I know his heart, but yours changes so quickly even I can not tell where it lies." 

"What?" Yugi sat up in bed, alone, with the sun shining into the room. "My feelings haven't changed…" Kuroi's hurt expression from the night before tore at his heart, but Yami's-anger? jealousy? -at seeing the Duel Monsters made him wonder. Could she be right? Could Yami actually have loved him…all this time…Yugi shook his head. What was he thinking? He had things to do, and he didn't have time to speculate over bizarre dreams. Yugi slid out of bed. First stop, Ryou's house. //Actually, second stop. I should probably put some clothes on first.// 

****

So, what does Yugi do now? The Change of Heart's Ryou's card, so she wanted to help. Anyway, thanks again for all the reviews. Here's a quick vote, just out of curiosity: What pairings do people want? (Within reason, please no Yami/Ryou/Yugi or anything way out of the story line.) I'm having some trouble making up my mind. 


	3. Indecisiveness

  
  
**  
I'm finally done with this chapter. Nope, story's not over yet. Some past interests come to light. Ooh.**   


  
  
Chapter 3: Indecisiveness  
  
  
"I guess I should...or maybe not...I mean, I'm sorry I hurt him-I don't want to hurt people-but he hurt me first-that sounds so childish! I'm glad he's sorry-but sorry doesn't help when I remember how lonely I was! Being abandoned by the people I care the most for..."   
"Yugi-sama?"   
Yugi nearly leaped off of the sofa in surprise. "Kane...how long have you been standing there?"   
"Long enough. You mind if I sit?" The boy shook his head, so Kane sat, legs crossed. "I thought you were going to go talk to Ryou-san, not sit here and talk to yourself for hours." Yugi bit his lip. "I was but...."   
"You don't know if you can forgive him yet, huh? Even though you're sorry about what you said? Which *was* partly true." Yugi nodded. "I was in the spot that you're in once. Kuroi and I had a huge fight-to this day I can't remember why we started it-but he said something I didn't like-and I said some pretty bad things to him. He tried to say he was sorry a few days later, but what he said still bothered me, so I refused to accept his apology." 

Kane leaned back as Yugi leaned forward to listen. "So what happened?"   
"Well, Neo-the Magic Swordsman, you know, he was practicing his magic-trust me, he *needs* the practice-and he lost control over one of his spells. I, being the brilliant person that I am, was practicing *my* technique not too far away-not that I needed to, of course. So just as I notice that I'm about to get fried by a runaway lightning bolt, who should save me but the very person who, a week ago, I swore never to speak to again."   
"So you made up?"   
Kane looked slightly embarrassed. "Well, no, not right then. I walked off without even saying thank you." Yugi facefaulted, almost hitting the table. "But after realizing I had been a complete total jerk and I was throwing away a very good friend, I went to him and asked him to forgive me for my idiocy. And then we hugged and laughed and made out."   
Yugi blinked. "You were lovers?"   
"No. Where'd you get *that* idea, Yugi-sama?"   
Yugi shrugged. "You said you made out."   
"I did not!"   
"Did too! You said, 'And then we hugged and laughed and made out.'"   
"Up! I meant up!"   
Yugi smiled. "Oh. So what you're trying to tell me is that I should wait and let Ryou *show* me that he's sorry?" Kane nodded. "But what if he doesn't?"   
"Then he's a stupid white-haired pretty boy."   
Yugi chuckled softly. "I guess. But what about Kuroi...he didn't even do anything!"   
"I told him to leave you alone, but does he listen to me? No. So this morning he grumbles his ways downstairs, snaps, 'I'm going for a walk, I'll be back this evening, and don't follow me!' and leaves. That was like three hours ago. Pretty long walk if you ask me." 

"He'll come back though, right?"   
"He'd never leave you."   
Yugi blushed. "That's-that's good. But what about-."   
"Yami-san? You want to know what I think? He's being a heartless bastard who wanted your tail and Kaiba-san too, so, seeing as you weren't 'putting out' the way he wanted, he went for Kaiba instead. Now that you're not hanging on his every word and act, he's mad at the loss of attention. You are his other half, after all. But he doesn't deserve another half like you, not after the way he's treated you."   
"That's not..." Yugi's protest faded away, silenced by memory.  
  
_"See you tomorrow, Yami!" Yugi waved at his yami, who simply climbed in Kaiba's car without a backward glance.  
_  
"I loved him so much-I wanted Yami to love me the way he seemed to love him. But now I'm not so sure. But-."  
"Maybe you're just uncertain of anyone's love-now that your heart's been broken once already."   
Yugi chuckled. "Are you sure *you've* never been in love? It sounds like you've felt this way before." Kane looked away at the question, and Yugi immediately understood he was slowly starting to re-open something painful. "Sorry." Kane shook his head. "So, you think I'm only clinging to Yami because I've already been in love with him?" Kane nodded. "But-but-."   
"You seem very fond of the word 'but', Yugi-sama." Kane sighed. "I suppose it shows how unsure you are. Perhaps before deciding on anyone, you should see whom you really love. Or the only thing that'll happen is that someone is going to get hurt. And it may not be you."   
  
  
Skip, skip, plop. Skip, skip, plop. Kuroi's skipping stone abilities weren't exactly at their best, especially when he was thinking. //_'I hurt and I don't understand so many things, and you can't hide them away, and you're just making things worse! Just go away! I don't want your cuddles or Ryou's false apologies or anything like that from *you*-'._ Yugi-sama...perhaps it would be better if I left here. I seem to be doing you more harm than good. I'll just go back and forget about you-I'll serve you like I did before...// The mage chuckled a little bitterly as another rock sunk beneath the surface of the water. Sure, he'd serve Yugi in any way possible-but he couldn't simply forget him. He'd come to care for the boy in the short time they'd been together-starting from the fateful day Yugi had bought him. He'd never truly confessed it, but he loved Yugi. Perhaps he always had-no, wait, that was wrong. He'd loved one other, but that love was gone now, wasn't it?  
"Hello, Dark Magician." Plop. Kuroi turned to see Yami standing a few feet away. "Or should I call you by the name you've chosen for yourself, Kuroi?" 

The magician turned his back. "Whatever you wish."   
"Kuroi-san, you shouldn't be outside of the card and you know it. You come when you are called, and not sooner or later. So what *exactly* are you doing here-?" Kuroi cut him off with a raised hand and a sharp look. "What *you* should be doing, Yami-san."   
"Which is?"   
"Loving and protecting Yugi-sama. If you are truly his guardian you are doing, as Bakura-san would say, 'a piss-poor' job."   
Yami hissed, "You know nothing about me, how dare you judge me?"   
"I dare because I do not like seeing one I love treated like a piece of pretty but worthless chattel!" Kuroi had jumped to his feet and was nearly shouting in Yami's face now. "You are wasting the most precious gift that has been bestowed upon you-you don't care that he cries himself to sleep at night- you don't care that you tear his loving heart out of his breast every time you hold that lover of yours!"   
"Oh, and I suppose you do?"   
Kuroi suddenly laughed. "I do. I really do. I love him-and I appreciate him, unlike you!" Yami said nothing. "You're a fool, Yami-san. And you don't even know it."   
"Shut up." The former Pharaoh turned and walked away, whispering bitterly to himself. "I know."  
  
"Ryou, if you want to call him, call him already."   
"But what if he hangs up on me?" Bakura shrugged, snatched the phone, and pressed two on the speed dial. He handed Ryou the phone just as someone answered, "Hello?" 

Before they could get past that, Ryou hung up. Bakura groaned. "What was the point of that, may I ask?"   
"I can't just call him again...I know! I'll...no, wait, that's just as bad-to go over to his house without being invited-that's rude. Argh!" Ryou put his head in his hands. "It's all right, lover. If you really want to make up with him, show, don't tell." Ryou smiled. That gave him an idea....  
  
"When is that stupid good-for-nothing-magician going to walk his sexy butt back in here?" Kane hissed to Kuri, who was, once again, channel surfing. "Yugi-sama is starting to worry." 

Kuri shrugged and said around a mouthful of something, "Yugi-sama's fine, *you* are worried." Kane turned pink. "Ooh, Kane likes-" Kuri was silenced by Kane shoving his head into a pillow. "Kane likes who?" Yugi had returned to the room with a sandwich. 

"Uh..." said Kane, still pink.   
"He likes-."   
Kane covered the hyper former puffball's mouth. "Shut up or I'll cut your tongue off and use it for a pincushion." Kuri giggled. "Stupid puffball." Kuri pouted at this and bit Kane, who promptly stuffed his head into the sofa. Yugi laughed at their antics as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" shouted Kuri, and he rang to the door and opened it, to reveal Kuroi. He backed up to let him in, then Kane grabbed him and ran upstairs with the boy-he thought this conversation shouldn't happen with the two of them in the room.   
  
After staring them for a moment, Kuroi turned to his young master. "Yugi-sama-" 

Yugi launched himself at him, teary-eyed. "You came back...I was scared you wouldn't...after what I said. I'm so sorry-." Kuroi smiled and led Yugi to the couch. "It's fine, Yugi-sama."   
"But I-."   
Kuroi placed a finger on Yugi's soft lips. "You did not truly mean it, and even if you did at the time, I don't believe that you could hate me so much." 

Yugi shook his head. "No, I couldn't. I-I-care about you. A lot." Yugi clenched his hands into fists in his lap. "I think I might-that I could..." He fell silent. // _"Perhaps before deciding on anyone, you should see whom you really love. Or the only thing that'll happen is that someone is going to get hurt. And it may not be you."_// "No-no, I can't say that yet," he said, more to himself than to the mage. Kuroi reached for Yugi and took both hands in his. "What can't you say, Yugi-sama?" Yugi only shook his head, then pulled his hands away. Kuroi felt a tug at his heart for a fraction of a moment; then it was eased when Yugi curled against his chest. "I'll tell you when I know...for now...can you just...hold me?"

Kuroi wrapped his arms around Yugi tightly, inhaling the sweet scent of his hair. "I care for you as well, Yugi-sama."   


  
Kane, from his spot on the landing, could see Kuroi and Yugi cuddling. The familiar ache in his heart was stronger now. They loved each other; any fool could see it. He was happy that Kuroi had found love in another soul-and that Yugi-sama had let go of Yami-san, at least in part. //I can't believe that we wanted to give Yugi-sama to Yami-san. Though I'd much rather keep Kuroi for myself...No, don't be stupid. You had your chance, and you turned him down. //   
  
  
_"I love you."   
Kane turned his back on his friend. "Well, I don't love you. Please, did you really think that I'd *ever* love you?"   
"Not really, it was just a hope I had-"   
Kane waved his words away. "Ugh, you're grossing me out with this lovey-dovey junk. It's sad, really, just like you." He returned to his exercises, hoping that Kuroi would leave before tears could start. 'Never touch, and you won't hurt' had always been his principle for getting through life. But now he wasn't touching, and he'd never hurt this badly before.   
_  
Yami, who was, once again, sleeping at Seto's, rolled off of his lover and stared at the ceiling. "What is with you tonight? You've hardly said a word, and you're about as responsive as an old man without any stimulants."   
"I'm just not in the mood." Yami shrugged. "Besides, we don't *have* to have sex every time I come over, do we?"   
Seto almost smirked. "You never had a problem with that before."   
"Perhaps I have a problem with a relationship that only includes sex. That's not really a relationship." Yami snapped, before rolling over to face the wall. "Yami...."   
"Never mind, forget I said anything." 

Seto slowly reached for the shorter boy and turned him around. He kissed Yami softly. "I love you." Yami kissed him back but didn't answer, verbally anyway. //I'm sorry. // Then he climbed on top of Seto again and claimed a more passionate kiss. Seto was now confused, but Yami's now demanding lips left questions for another time.   


  
The next afternoon Ryou, followed closely by Bakura, walked into the lunchroom. "Hey! Ryou!" Jounouchi waved to him. "Come here!" Bakura started to walk over automatically, but Ryou shook his head and walked over to another table. Bakura followed, then smiled, seeing what his lover was doing. "Excuse me, Yugi-kun. May I sit down?" All four pairs of eyes stared at him, and Ryou swallowed nervously. 

"Sure." Yugi smiled and moved over so that the white-haired boy could sit. Bakura looked a little blank for a moment, then Kuri moved over and patted the now vacated space. "Yugi-kun...I...um..." 

Yugi shook his head. "It's all right now, Ryou, for real this time." Ryou, on an impulse, hugged him, and Yugi happily returned the embrace. Bakura then pulled Ryou and bought him close to his chest. "Mine," Bakura growled. Yugi couldn't help but laugh.   
  
//Why the hell is *he* in *my* gym class! Why, oh why, somebody up there must *really* hate me, or I fucked up so bad in my other life that they think I deserve this...// Jounouchi groaned aloud. Seto was changing not five feet away. //He's so...sexy. Gah, do I *want* to be my ass sent to the Shadow Realm? He's Yami's. But look at him! Ah...// This was getting to be a problem...  
Seto noticed Jounouchi staring at him and deliberately took his time removing his tight pants. Jounouchi turned red and looked away. He was so *cute* like that...this was *so* not the time. Besides, cheating on one's boyfriend was usually not a good idea. Especially when said boyfriend had mysterious powers. But still...that didn't mean he couldn't tease, did it? Jounouchi almost died when Seto leaned over to reach his gym shorts, giving the blonde a very good view of his behind. Man, Seto was *hot* and there was no denying it.   
  
"Fitness today boys!" There was a small amount of groans from the less physically able boys, who were not looking forward to being screamed at for something they couldn't help. Jounouchi headed for the chin up bar. Grabbing it with both hands, he started to pull himself off of the ground. After fifteen his arms started to ache, due to the fact that chin-ups had *never* been his thing, so he let go, only to have his place taken by Seto. The CEO calmly wrapped one hand around the bar and preformed thirty chin-ups without breaking a sweat. Jounouchi couldn't help but growl. Seto smirked and patted him on the head. "Easy, puppy." The blonde tried to push past him, but he tripped on the mat and he and Seto both fell to the ground. Jounouchi quickly became aware of four facts. One: Seto had just wiped the floor with his ass in the chin-up department. Two: He was straddling Seto. Three: Seto had just looked *really* hot wiping the floor with his ass in the chin-up department. Four: He had a serious boner. This presented a serious problem. There were guys standing around, and if he got up with an erection after falling on top of Seto, he'd be labeled as a fag and an outcast, shunned from all society and a walking target. But if he didn't get up, the CEO would feel his erection anyway and torment him for all eternity. Suddenly, Seto slid out from under him and pulled him up, standing in front of him, blocking anyone's view of him. Lowering his voice, sounding so craggy and erotic that Jounouchi almost leaned forward to kiss him, he whispered, "I'm not really into public sex, puppy, but thanks for the invite. Now get your butt into the hallway before someone sees." Still blocking Jounouchi from view, he shoved him into the hall and stalked off. Jounouchi, completely stunned, headed for the bathroom. He had a date with his right hand...or the sink. It depended on how much of an echo the bathrooms had. 

  
"That was a nice thing you did for Jounouchi," commented a voice from behind Seto. 

"You saw?"   
"He told me. I guess he needed to pass the shock on. Listen to me, Seto," Yami said, suddenly serious. "Don't take this so hard."   
"Take what?"   
Yami moved a long blonde bang away from his face. "I don't love you. There's someone else I like. I can't lie to you-or myself- anymore."  
"But-."  
Yami held up a hand. "Ever since those three arrived, and opened my mind, I realized that you aren't the one I love. I'm sorry. But I don't think you really love me anyway. It's just some sort of an obsession." Yami gently touched his shoulder. "It was a mistake on my part to even start this. I hope you can find the one you truly love too, Seto." He turned and walked away. The CEO also turned on his heel and left, feeling his pain rise in his heart as bile rose in his throat.   
  
  
"I'll meet you outside, okay? I left something in my locker."   
Ryou nodded. "Don't be too long or Bakura's going to end up seducing your lover." He smiled, pointing at Kuroi, who was slightly flushing at whatever Bakura was saying to him. "Hey, Bakura-yami-chan! Look, don't touch!" Ryou called to his lover, walking over and leaning on his shoulder. Yugi chuckled and went back to his locker. Just as he reached it, he was nearly bowled over by Seto, who ran past him into the boy's bathroom. Had he been crying? Yugi, who, it can be noted, did not think Seto had 'stolen' Yami away, and wasn't one to hold a grudge against a person in pain in any case, followed. "Kaiba-kun? Are you okay?" A soft gagging was the only answer. "Are you sick?"   
Seto weakly chuckled. "No, Yugi, not really."  
"Then-then what's the matter?"   
There was a sigh, then Seto answered, "I might as well tell you, I'd rather humiliate myself than have him do it, and I'm sure he'll tell you." There was another sigh, heavier than the first. "Yami broke up with me."   
"What?" Yugi squawked. "He-why?"   
Seto laughed bitterly. "He said something about seeing who was truly in his heart now that his mind was open, and that I didn't love him anyway, that it was more like an obsession. So he said that he couldn't lie to me anymore, broke up with me, and left me with 'I hope you see who is truly in your mind and heart soon too.' Like I'm going to go after anyone else right now. Why the hell am I telling *you* any of this anyway?"  
Yugi shrugged and leaned against the stall door. "Because I asked, and you needed to vent. Keeping those kinds of thoughts bottled up is like putting a closed metal jar in a microwave-it'll explode and hurt the microwave."   
"I love your words of wisdom, Yugi." The door clicked open, making Yugi rock a bit, and Seto stepped out, without evidence of one tear, walking over to a sink to rise out his mouth. "Are you okay now?" Seto shrugged. "Do you want me to stay?" There was a definite shake of the head 'no' this time. "Well, okay then. See you tomorrow?"   
"Sure, Yugi." As the smaller boy turned to leave, Seto said, "Yugi?" The tri-colored haired boy turned around to see Seto almost- was he blushing? "Tell Jounouchi...forget it." 

Yugi blinked and shrugged, and then turned and left the room. "No, that wasn't too weird." 

  
"Yami-san broke up with Kaiba-san?" Kuri asked, eyes huge. Yugi nodded. "That's so cool! Maybe now you have a chance, Yugi-sama!" Ryou smiled in agreement. "Wouldn't that be nice, Yugi-kun?" 

Yugi blushed a bright pink. "Ryou, Kuri, come on. This doesn't mean anything."   
"Come on," Ryou laughed. "Seeing who was truly in his heart? After 'those three' came? Who *else* could it be?"   
"Mai-san?"   
Ryou and Kuri made faces. "Or maybe...Honda-kun?" Kuri pretended to throw up. "It could be Jounouchi-kun." Ryou almost gagged. "What, he's not bad looking or anything."   
"Yami-san and Jounouchi-san?" Kuri shuddered. "No, no, besides, Jounouchi has the burns for Kaiba-san."   
"That's has the *hots* for Kaiba-san, not the burns, Kuri." Kane corrected. Kuri nodded happily. Yugi wasn't too sure that he understood, but he didn't say anything. Then he noticed the look on Kuroi's face, and quickly changed the subject.   
  
  
**  
Sorry this took such a long time. I was kinda busy, and my computer was being dumb, so Word was going nuts. And then I had to upload it from school because my computer wouldn't upload it for some reason. Review, please? I love my reviews so much. And I *think* this is turning into a Yami/Yugi fic. Gah! Why can't I write anything other than Yami/Yugi? *sigh***


	4. Really, Truly, Always

It's been about three weeks since Yami and Seto broke up, just so that no one gets confused, okay? Yugi's still uncertain, sort of, Yami's turned stalker, and Bakura and Mokuba are playing…matchmaker? 

**Chapter 4: Really, Truly, Always. **

"Do you guys get the feeling that someone's following us?" Yugi asked, looking over his shoulder for the fourth time. Ryou shrugged. "Not really, besides, we have Bakura and three Duel Monsters with us. Who's tough enough to take on that?" 

Kuri grinned, nodding. "I'll beat up *anybody* who tries to hurt Yugi-sama!" Yugi smiled with a trace of sadness appearing in it, feeling more comfortable. "I guess you're right." Bakura chuckled to himself. Well, there *was* someone following them, a certain former Pharaoh, and Bakura could tell he was not happy. Yugi had been talking to Kuroi for almost as long as they had been walking, and Yami was *very* possessive. "I'll meet you at home, Ryou. There's something I have to do." 

"But-" Bakura waved and walked off in the opposite direction. "I wonder what he has to do. I hope it's nothing illegal." 

*Relax, Ryou. The Pharaoh is following us, or rather, he's following Yugi. I'm going to see what he wants. * 

**Please don't start a fight with him. **

*Did I say I was going to fight with him? No, we're going to have a chat. A nice friendly chat about why he's following Yugi rather than talking to him.* 

**When did you turn matchmaker? ** 

Bakura mentally snorted. *More like peacemaker. A jealous Pharaoh is not a good thing, lover. * 

**I think you want to see them happy too. ** 

*Shut up. I do not. I'm just making sure you're out of harm's way. That idiot might think that you're competition too. * 

Ryou smiled. **That's sweet. ** 

*Shut it. * Bakura turned the corner and found himself nose-to-nose with Yami. "Hey. How long do you plan on following your Yugi and glaring his lover into oblivion before you actually *do* something, Pharaoh?" 

"He is *not* Yugi's lover." 

"Tell that to them. Yugi's got more love bites than the neighborhood whore." Yami flushed an angry red. **Stop jerking his chain, love. ** 

"Fine, fine, they're not lovers yet. But I stress yet. The sexy mage is one-up on you-in fact, he's so far ahead he's practically at the victory celebration already. Ditching him and using Kaiba as your man-whore didn't exactly raise you in his eyes-not to mention that Kuroi over there became his knight in shining armor."

"It's none of your business." 

Bakura shrugged. "When *your* lover becomes so heartbroken that he takes out his anger on *my* lover, it becomes my business." Yami shoved past him. "Stalking him won't help." Yami growled and walked faster. *Well, that went well. I stoked his fire. He'll be making up with Yugi before tomorrow. * 

**You're like an old village marriage broker. ** 

*Shut up. I just like teasing him. It's funny. *

Jounouchi was royally bored. Honda had finally asked Anzu out, and she'd accepted. The bad part was that Jounouchi had no one to hang with. //I could call Seto-woah, no freaking way-no, uh-uh. // Jounouchi was shaken out of his thoughts by the ringing of the phone. "Hello?" 

"Jounouchi-san, it's Mokuba-" 

A voice in the background interrupted the younger Kaiba. "Mokuba! Hang up this instant!" 

There were thuds; it sounded like Mokuba was running. "I wanted to know if you'd consider-stop that! -going to the movies with Nii-sama. He wants to ask you-Nii-sama!-but he's too shy!" 

"Mokuba, if you don't hang up this second-" 

"Will you? He's been moping for ages now. He really wants to go, honest! He-" Seto's voice was suddenly on the other end. "Sorry, Jounouchi. Mokuba likes to torment me." "Well, I'm not doing anything tonight-if you wanted to go-you know, just supposing, we could go, or to dinner or whatever." 

There was a silence, then Seto answered, "I'll pick you up in an hour." He hung up. Jounouchi made sure there was no one in hearing distance that he knew; then he let out of whoop and ran to the shower. He was going to look good if it killed him. 

"Nii-sama has a date! Nii-sama has a date! Nii-sama has a-."

Seto growled. "It is not a date. This is business." //Personal business. //

"You do business with that boring guy from CEND all the time, and you don't get all dressed up to go out with him."

"This is different." 

Mokuba nodded. "I know. This is a date." 

"It is not." 

"You're putting on the *real* expensive cologne so that you smell good to make him want you, you're putting on good-but-functional clothes to make sure he knows that this *is* a date, you've brushed your teeth twelve times, and you're taking him to dinner and a movie. It's a date. And don't say you're not taking him to a restaurant because I heard you call ahead." 

"I don't know why I even agreed to this." 

"Because he wanted to go with you, and you like him, and he likes you, I think. Besides, you need a life. You're the only teenager who spends his Friday nights at home. Seriously, though, Nii-sama…I just want you to be happy. And I think he makes a good match for you." 

"Mokuba…." 

The dark-haired Kaiba punched the air. "Now go and get your date and kiss him until his lipstick is all gone." Seto stared at his little brother. "Uh…I mean…I guess that doesn't apply-until you can't tell the difference between his cologne and yours!" 

"No more late night television."

Mokuba pouted. "But I was gonna watch my new porn video while you were on your date…" Seto paled to a rather unhealthy looking white-green. "I was joking, Nii-sama! Now go, go, go!" Still looking rather disturbed, Seto left, muttering about the sadness of the loss of innocence. Mokuba laughed to himself then went downstairs. There was a big bowl of chocolate pudding in the fridge with his name all over it. In white frosting.

"Mmm…Kuroi-san…this is so good!" Ryou took another warm gooey bite of his apple pie. "Whenever Bakura tries to make me something, he always burns the pan and it comes out looking like charcoal. It's so unromantic." 

Bakura frowned, which was an expression that was so funny to the former puffball it made Kuri giggle around his mouthful of pie. "Ugh-that's gross, close your mouth," Kane grumbled. Kuri giggled again, spraying Kane with chewed pie. "Oh, sowy, Kane." The swordsman grabbed a napkin and began wiping off his shoulder. "Thank you, Ryou-san," said Kuroi, nodding. The white-haired boy laughed. "Does Kuroi make stuff like this all the time?" 

Yugi shook his head. "No, he can't. We'd all gain *way* too much weight. Can't help eating it. Too yummy." 

"Like him," Kane commented. Everyone turned to stare, Kuri's eyes now bulging due his mouthful of pie. "Uh…anyone want more milk, I'll go get some!" Kane zoomed into the kitchen. Kuri immediately started to sing, "Kane likes Kuroi, Kane loves Kuroi, Kane wants to get sweaty with Kuroi-and make the bed squeak-."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kane shrieked, and ran back into the room and grabbed Kuri by the left ear. "Sorry, Kane-sama…." 

"If you ever so much as mention that again, I'm going to…" Kane then noticed everyone was staring at him yet again. He dumped Kuri down on the sofa and bolted upstairs. There was a very long, somewhat uncomfortable silence. "So, how about them Yankees?" said Bakura, in English, making everyone stare at him. "What? I heard it on TV on one of those English soap operas. I haven't a clue what it means though." There was some puzzlement over this for a good amount of time. 

Hair is good. Good. There is no B.O. Very good. Clothes had been ironed correctly. Excellent. Wallet is full. Very nice, if he had to split the check at whatever place Seto chose. "I am ready!" Just as he said this, there was a knock at his door. He ran to open it, to reveal Seto in tight indigo pants, a white button down shirt, and a vest to match the pants. Jounouchi could feel himself starting to drool. "Uh, ya look nice." //That sounded incredibly lame.//

"Yeah, you too." There was a silence. "Come on, let's go. I made dinner reservations for an hour from now, and it's a bit of a drive." Jounouchi followed Seto to his car, which was, for once, not a limousine. Getting into the passenger side, Jounouchi commented, "I didn't know you could drive. Thought that those guys drove ya everywhere." 

Seto laughed. "Yeah, they used to, but then I realized that I had to be able to handle myself if I got lost or something. What was I supposed to do if Mokuba and I were alone and I needed to get somewhere? Wait for one of them to show up and drive me?" He smiled ever so slightly. "I can even pump my own gas, believe it or not." 

Jounouchi blinked. "Did you just make a joke, Seto?" 

The CEO looked blank for a second, and then he cracked a real smile. "Guess I did, puppy. And did you just call me by my name?" 

"Uh, sorry-"

Seto leaned over and placed a finger on the blonde's lips. "It's fine. It makes a nice change from jerk, asshole, rich boy, or Kaiba." Jounouchi blushed. "Cute." The blonde blinked. "What's cute?" 

"You. See any other tall attractive blondes in this car?" That did it. Jounouchi couldn't speak for the next few minutes, as all of his energy had to be focused on keeping himself from turning the color of a fire engine. Seto smiled to himself. //Damn, I'm good at this flirting thing. Better than I ever was with Yami-no, I promised myself that I wouldn't think about him.// Smiling, he slipped his free arm around Jounouchi's shoulder, who blushed and looked out of the window. Seto liked having this sort of effect on the other boy. It made him feel…in control.

Upon reaching the restaurant and ordering, Seto was stuck. He didn't have a clue what to say; it wasn't like he planned this part. Flattery could get old really fast. "Thanks for coming with me," said Jounouchi suddenly. 

"It's my pleasure." 

"I was scared ya wouldn't, ya know, after Yami broke up with ya." The blonde quickly shut his mouth. "Sorry. Didn't mean to bring that up." Seto waved the words away. "I'm here with you now. I think that suits me just as well." Jounouchi grinned and reached for an appetizer. "What's this?" He popped into his mouth. "It's good." 

"It's squid." Jounouchi swallowed and grabbed more squid with his fork. Seto, on the other hand, was more interested in what appeared to be cheese sticks. He had just grabbed one when he felt Jounouchi's fingers brush his. The blonde started to pull his hand back, when Seto broke the stick in half, stretching out the cheese and popping his half into his mouth. Jounouchi dipped his non-broken end into the little sauce bowl and ate it. Both boys-after swallowing-smiled at each other, a silent yet heated emotion passing between them. 

"Kuroi…could you sleep with the others tonight?" The mage, surprised, nodded. "May I ask why?" 

Yugi sighed. "I have to choose someone…and I…" 

"You don't want me." 

The boy sighed again. "I-I really do care for you, a lot. And you're so kind, and attractive-" 

The mage leaned over and touched noses with Yugi. "I understand. What you feel for me pales in comparison with what you feel for him. He softly kissed Yugi's soft cheek. "However, I believe you will always hold a piece of my heart, Yugi-sama." He took his pillow and left the room. Kuroi opened the door to where the others slept. Kane sat up in his bed. "What are you doing in here-Kuroi!" Tears were building in the mage's eyes. "What's wrong?" Kane reached for his friend and held him close, letting the mage lean on him. Warm tears fell on his naked flesh as Kuroi whispered, "Yugi-sama loves him." Kane hesitantly stroked the mage's long purple hair. "Well, it'll make him happy, won't it? Isn't that what we came here to do? Isn't that what you want? To see him happy?" 

Kuroi nodded. "I just thought he could be happy with me. I thought I'd finally found one who loved me in return. I should never have fallen in love with him. I should have stayed aloof. Then this wouldn't hurt so much." Kane pulled back and moved over, closer to the wall. "Sleep here with me tonight. At least you won't be lonely." Kuroi obeyed, but kept his back to the elf. In a few minutes, the elf slept, and wrapped an arm around his waist. Kuroi didn't fight him, but he did not return the embrace. 

Yugi got out off bed that night to get the last piece of apple pie. He had just slipped it onto a plate when a voice broke the silence. "Ai-Yugi?" The small boy turned to see Yami sitting on a kitchen chair, or rather, straddling it. "Oh, Yami. Long time no see." An idiot could have read the slight bitter tone to Yugi's voice. He had good reason, though. At least when Yami was dating Seto, he'd talked to Yugi every once in a while. Now, though, he didn't talk to anyone, and simply went into his soul room the minute he got home and stayed there. "I wish to speak with you." 

Yugi put his pie down. "What about?"  

"About us." 

Yugi laughed harshly. "There is no us, Yami. You've made that clear." Yami shifted in his chair. "There will always be an us, Yugi. We're connected." The smaller boy felt longing-but it was quickly covered by old anger. "You should have remembered that when you decided that I wasn't good enough for you to hang around with and thought it would be more fun to bang *him* instead." Yami gritted his teeth. "I broke up with Seto-."

"I know that. He nearly ran me over trying to get into the bathroom to throw up after you broke his heart." 

"He never loved me, not really." 

Yugi picked up his pie again. "That still didn't give you the right to play with his feelings. Like you did with mine." 

"I never-" Yami stopped. "I did. But I swear, Yugi, I didn't intend to. I thought that I-that I loved him. I can make mistakes. I'm not asking you for forgiveness. Can I just have another chance? You were willing to give chances to so many others…may I have one too? " Yugi could feel his anger slipping away like a bar of soap in wet hands. Before he could let it go completely, he had to know something. "I can tell you're sorry. But I want to know something." 

"Ask." 

"Do you love me? Really love me, not just for sex." 

Yami looked surprised at this. "Of course I do. It may have taken some time for me to get it, but I do. " 

"Are you sure?" Yami bit his lip and nodded, eyes slightly glittering. Yugi, not knowing what to do now, put the pie back into the fridge and turned to head for the stairs. *Aibou…please. * That did it. All the hurt, all of the anger, all the sadness, all of everything seemed to burst and fly away at that one phrase. Yugi turned and ran back to Yami, burying his face in his neck. //I love him so much still…I'm sorry, Kuroi. // 

Yugi felt Yami whisper, "Thank you" into his hair. "I am really sorry. I'm sorry for ignoring your feelings-for not realizing my own, for breaking your heart, for abandoning you, for-." 

"Stop. I know. I'm not going to say it's all right until it really is, but I can start to forgive you in any case. Because I love you. I think I always have. I can't help it. That was the reason I didn't take Kuroi's love when he offered it to me. I may have wanted love, but I didn't just want to take it because I was lonely. I wanted your love, because I love you. That's what hurt me most. I couldn't just take his love. It was an easy solution, but now I see I would have broken his heart because I love you more." 

"More?" There was a trace of jealousy in Yami's voice now. 

Yugi nodded. "Yes, I love him too. But it's not the same; it's not as much. You'll always be first, Yami. I just have space in my heart for him too." With that, Yugi took Yami's hand and led him upstairs. 

Breakfast was, to say the least, uncomfortable. Kuroi wouldn't look at Yugi or Kane. Kane wouldn't look at Kuroi or Yugi. Yugi wouldn't look at Kuroi, and Yami glared at everyone who wasn't Yugi, even Kuri. After the fifth glare from Yami, the third sigh from Yugi, the sixth minute of Kane frowning, and the twelfth minute of Kuroi pushing his food around and looking like he wanted to cry, Kuri burst into tears himself and ran to the living room. "He hates for people to be so upset, and having four tense and possibly unhappy people must have been too much for him," said Kuroi, flatly. 

Yugi left the room too, to find poor Kuri sobbing into a pillow. "Kuri, don't cry. We'll fix things. It's just hard right now." Kuri looked up, sniffling and tear-stained. "Why Yugi-sama and Kuroi angry with each other?" 

Yugi shook his head. "We're not angry. It's just that I love Yami and not him, and that hurts him."

"But Kuroi loves Kane too," said Kuri, puzzled. "He can be with Kane." Yugi raised an eyebrow. "What?" 

"Long time ago, Kuroi said to Kane 'I love you.' Kane said, 'Well, I don't love you. Please, did you really think that I'd *ever* love you?' But now Kane loves Kuroi back. I thought I could put them together while we were here making you happy but…" 

Yugi felt like smacking himself. "So I broke his heart for the second time. God, no wonder he looked so horrible. That moment must be playing over and over again in his head. What have I done to him, He came here to help me and I-" Yugi hit the side of the sofa in frustration. "I'm trying to be happy today. I finally got what I wanted most. But I can't. Not with him so sad." 

Kuroi and Yami both watched the one they loved most curl up on the sofa next to Kuri. "I'll try to appear happy. For his sake." 

"Thank you." Kuroi looked at Yami, startled. "If you hadn't come here, I never would have understood that I loved him." Kuroi only shrugged. "He does love you." 

"I know that. Just not as much as you. Once he stops feeling guilty I'll leave. I can't stand to be around him. It hurts just to look at him." 

"That will hurt him, you know. He doesn't want you to leave." 

Kuroi turned to look up at the ceiling. "And what am I supposed to do? Stay? Watch him fall more and more in love with you every day? No. I will go back, and serve him as I always did. Perhaps I will forget. Someday." Kuroi left the kitchen and headed into the living room. 

"Yugi-sama." 

Kuri had-for once-enougjh sense to leave. "Kuroi-" 

"Please don't trouble yourself on my account. Yes, not having your love hurts, but seeing you unhappy is worse. Please, Yugi-sama, be happy. That is why I came here in the first place." Yugi hugged the mage tightly, and the mage returned the hug gladly. "Now, don't you have somewhere to be?" 

Yugi jumped up. "Ah! I promised Ryou we'd meet at the library! See you later! Yami, come on, we're gonna be late!" 

"Late for what?" was all Yami had time to say before he was dragged out of the front door. Kuroi watched them run down the street. "Be happy, Yugi-sama." //I love you.// With a sigh, he vanished.

**Gah**.****** Sorry this took so long. I guess this is the end. Maybe I will write a sequel. Thank you all for reviewing. NT, who knows, maybe the sequel with be Y/DM. Bye!**


End file.
